Curiosity
by Alucards-baby-sister
Summary: When a drug-smacking, demon Kagome goes home with the mysteriously hot new boy following her home, how will life play out as Sesshomaru takes up residence in the Higurashi Shrine?  sess/kag koug/kag Rated M for language and later lemons.
1. Naraku

ONE

I took a long drag of the weed that was burning precariously close to my fingers.

"Kagome, you're gonna burn your fingers," Shippo said woozily from the concrete windowsill. He crushed out his cigarette and threw it down the two-story drop from the old broken window into the thin, spikey brush below.

"I honestly don't care, Shippo. Can't feel the fuckers anyway." Despite my nonchalance, I pinched out the blunt and flicked it across the baren, graffiti-laden floors.

He sighed, blowing out the last of his smoke and rubbing his hands quickly together. Shippo had spikey orange hair that tipped a couple inches or so off of his head, showing off his wide, pale yellow eyes. The weed mixed his features together a bit and sent off a weird rim around my vision.

"Gome, if InuYasha or Koga catches you in here again, we're all fucked." He pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru who were smoking on the opposite side of the stairs' wall, taking swigs of hard whiskey and Honata who was staring at her skirt as her mind tripped on salvia.

I snorted. "Shippo, right now Koga's in New York with InuYasha, to keep him out of trouble, doing some bullshit. We're fine."

He glared. "And if Onigumo sees us in here?" Onigumo was my asshole neighbor who always ratted me out to my mom in a desparate attempt to get my mom to make me date him. He was a prick.

"He's at his Grandma's house in Tokyo." I pulled out some catnip that was in my pocket and started nibbling on it.

Shippo shook his head, and it seemed almost slow-mo.

"You worry too much, Koko kitty. I plan my shit... care.. care... _carefully_." I drawled. My mind was slowing down, letting the drugs take effect. The pictures of people getting shot and giant penises began to move around and twist on the walls.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked over at me with heavy eyes. The twins. They lived a few blocks away in the lower-income side of Honajoshuji, my current hometown. Hikaru had long black hair that covered his amber eyes, usually hidden with a large backwards red hat. Kaoru looked similar but was taller and thinner, and his pants were usually camo and hung loosely around his underwear. Kaoru's hair was his natural orange color.

Honata was just some stupid bitch as school who came here to get wasted with us. We didn't really talk to her. She had giant, thick-rimmed glasses, no boobs, and always dressed modestly. The steriotypical asian nerd-girl.

And I was Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Ozo, the famous Japanese lawyer. But I ended up a full-blooded demon, something that pissed my mother off to no end since my dad had been out of the picture when she had gotten knocked up. She had some asshole boyfriend, Sasuke. He and Ozo always fought on how Ozo did nothing while he worked his ass off. I would sit in my room and blared my music into my pointy, over-sensitive ears. When it got too loud I would wince but keep it the same.

Kids at school thought that I was a punk-anime girl or a whore. I'm 17 years old, still have my virginity, and think that anime is just stupid bull-shit. I pulled at the straps on my baggy pants, watching them as they began twisting around themselves and growing arms.

I leaned my head back against the old brick wall and stared at the ceiling until the drugs wore off.

I woke up and groaned, looking around. I was cold, and it was really dark and quiet. I sighed, realizing that I had fallen asleep in the mill.

"God damn it," I muttered, Pushing myself up from the cold ground. I blinked, allowing my eyes to quickly adjust. I stiffened as I saw a figure sitting across the room from me.

Jumping up, I arched my back and fingers, ready to attack the figure in my vulnerable state.

The figure huffed. "Oh please, If I wanted to attack you, I would have." I stared at him, not recognizing his older voice.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

The man stood up, letting long, dark, wavy hair fall around him. "Naraku. Naraku Jorogumo." He held up his hand and clenched his fingers, forming an orb of light. I growled at it, not trusting it.

"Oh, be quiet, girl," he drawled.

"What do you want, _Jorogumo_?" I sneered.

His eyes tightened and he vanished in a whispy puff of purple smoke, along with his orb of light.

I blinked hard and shook my head. An after effect of the weed? I nipped my arm and the pain cleared my mind quickly.

Taking out my phone, I checked for missed calls. 9 missed calls from Kagome. I listened to the 3 messages she left in my inbox.

"_Gome, it's mom. It's 6 o'clock and you aren't home yet. Where are you? Give me a call back. Bye._"

That was three hours ago.

"_Kagome, it's 7:30 and you till haven't called. Are you okay? Call me as soon as you get this._"

And one twenty minutes ago at 9:30.

"_Kagome Higurashi, if you don't call me back in half an hour I swear to God I will call your father to come back home and find you._"

Breathing deeply and evenly, I called her back as I put my lighter and wallet back in my pocket and ran down the old wooden stairs.

"_Hello?_" my mom's voice came over breathless on the other line.

"Hey, mom. It's me. Sorry, Shippo and I were studying at his house and I fell asleep. My phone was on, I don't know why I didn't hear it."

Ozo was silent for a few moments.

"...Mom?"

"_Kagome, that is the biggest load of horse shit if I've ever heard one. I called Shippo and he said that you weren't with him and he didn't know where the hell you were, and that was half an hour ago._"

I rolled my eyes as I hopped on my bike and rode slowly home. "Calm down, I'm on my way now."

"_I can smell the weed on your breath from here._" The line went dead and I swore at her.


	2. Kana, No!

TWO

Shippo spat into the water, pissed off.

"So, Ozo says that you're not allowed to hang out without Onigumo here any more? Are you fucking serious?"

I glared at him. "Yeah. But I swear to god if he starts making a report on everything I do to Sasuke, he will stop breathing."

Onigumo was sitting a couple benches down, typing something up.

"Gimme a light, will ya?" I mumbled as I pulled out my cigarette case.

Just before Shippo lit it, Onigumo was standing next to the table, smirking. "Ah-ah! No smoking, girly."

I spat on his laptop. "You're here so I don't get _high_, egghead. Now fuck off." I took a long drag of the American tobacco and blew circles around his face.

"Gome, don't make me *kuff* call your mom!"

I snarled at him, showing my fangs. "Try me, bitch. See how may fingers you have left." He fliched a few inches away.

"You don't need a babysitter-"

"_REALLY?_ Didn't fucking know that."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "-You need rehab." I growled at the word. "Kagome, if you're going to date me, you need to be clean-"

"ONIGUMO! You _IGNORANT BASTARD_! Nobody fucking likes you because your a whiney, creepy snoop who has no life and feels that everybody loves you and you're wrong. You have no idea how wrong you are! Everybody hates you! You can go the fuck home and try to get this through your thick head that I do not like you, nor will I EVER! NOW LEAVE!"

His thin jaw was shaking as he opened his mouth to make an attempt to stand up for himself.

"I-i-i-i-i'm only here t-t-t-to keep you out of tr-tr-tr-tr-trouble."

I leaned in close to him, my nose almost touching his glasses. "_Go._" I almost couldn't see him running away.

Shippo was laughing his ass off and smiling like a goofey bastard. "Du-hude! That was awesome!" I grinned.

"Yeah, I know."

He sobered up a bit. "You know that Ozo's going to kill you for that, right?" I nodded again, not really wanting to think about that aspect.

"Yeah, I know." I turned to him. "Got any pot?"

He chuckled. "When do I not?"

Lovely Sunday afternoon.

Mondays sucked. They always did, no matter what happened. They could put a man on the moon but couldn't make me happy for a Monday. It only excited me a bit that there was a new student at our 4-year high school of 245 students, now 46.

There was your typical sluts, jocks, dicks, nerds, assholes and the whatnots. And then there was my crowd, and, according to Lee and Ruka, the oldest couple of 7 years in school, I was their ultimate leader.

"So do you think that he'll be hot, Kana?" I asked as I flicked my cigarette into the cherry blossom and scraggle-bushes that surrounded the school, long-since bare in early December.

She snorted. "Of course he is. There's only a handfulla guys at this school that are even average or below. And he'll prolly just get sucked up by the jocks anyway, if not the preps." She rolled her white eyes.

I sighed. "A demon can hope."

"I heard that he's in almost all of our classes, though. So we can either make life a living hell for him or invite him in with open arms?" she suggested.

I shrugged. "It all depends. And I know that he's in Mrs. Oyami's home room. We can go check him out after I get my bagel."

And with that, we headed off to the cafeteria.

"I don't see him anywere," Kana hissed. "Everyone's huddled in the top lefthand corner across the room, though."

I glared through the doorway and peeked in a bit more. I glared around the room, and my jaw dropped.

Sitting in the cramped back right corner of the room, hidden by the doorway, sat the new student. Long white hair, straight down to his knees, golden brown eyes that glared at nothin in particular, scowling at the wall. A bland white T-shirt with red hexagons across the collar was mostly hidden by a very classy-looking black sports jacket. His dark blue jeans were knee-dirty, barely held secure by a bright yellow belt, and weak at the seams, bagging around his black boots, crossed cleanly under the desk. His face was smooth, except for his eyebrows which wrinkled in the middle. His posture was perfect and he held himself with a very noble yet dangerous way. I took note of the purplish markings that crossed his face, wrists and neck.

"He's our boy," I whispered quietly to Kana.

"I can't _see _him!" she growled, trying to climb over me to see.

"Kana, no!"


	3. Exchange

THREE

I looked up from my glaring reverie to notice two bodies, face-down on the floor.

My long, narrow ears twitched with interest at the muffled, irritated swears coming from the person on the bottom.

There was one mighty shove and the person on top was thown away.

"Kana, you fucking moron!" I raised my eyebrow. Girls. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"It's not my fault you're too weak to hold me up."

"WEAK? I'll show _you _weak!"

Within seconds the girl Kana was pinned and writhing like a worm in mud.

"Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Kwan! What on Earth are you two _doing_?" Mrs. Oyami cried as she stood up from her desk and pulled the now girl on top off of Kana.

The girl shook Mrs. Oyami's hand off and lifted her chin indignantly. "We came to tell you that Mr. Tai wanted to see you in his office."

The girl was rather attractive, but had pride. Her hair was a long black-ish brown over her shoulderblades with bangs almost tied down to her head with bobby pins on each side. Her eyes were a bright shining blue with long lashes and elegant brows. Her tank-top was loose but gaurded safely with a tight off-the-shoulder white elbow-shirt. Her feet were together and her arms were at her sides, straight posture (even though it was probably just because she was in trouble). Her face was a pretty diamond shape that held her features together flawlessly. The only thing that set me off about her was that she gave me a strange feeling in my stomach. Another thing was that she had a pink hair band, and wore it tight over the tops over her ears, which held a strange shape for a human. My eyes also couldn't help but be drawn to the strange shape that ran from her lower back to the back of her knees.

"Kagome, you may come down to the office with me for attacking another student, Kana you may go back to class _immediately_."

"What?" Kagome screamed. "That is so not fair! She jumped on me first!"

Her mouth twitched. "Well I didn't see her."

"I fell on the floor with her on my _back_."

"Kana, go. Kagome, follow me down to the office." Kagome growled. My eyebrows shot up. She had fangs. Another demon possibly? It would explain the ears and the odd sensation. Another of my kind. There honestly weren't many left of the full-blooded demons. Some people just made half-breeds because they thought the ears and the tail were cute.

"Mrs. Oyami, if I may be so bold as to vouch for Ms. Ookami. Kana did jump on her back without warning and provoked Ms. Higurashi." My gut twitched. Had I honestly just said that? Did I really tell this woman that some demon had just been overpowered by a human merely because she was a point of interest to me?

Mrs. Oyami looked to me and then to two girls. "Fine," she huffed. "Seeing as Mr. Taisho here would have no reason to lie to me about you two being fools, I will let you both go back to class. But if you have another incedent with me, Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Kwan, you will be suspended."

Imetai looked at me for a few seconds as Mrs. Oyami left to go to the office.

"Thanks, Taisho. Owe ya one." She winked as she pushed Kana out of the classroom. I tried not to glare back at her, but the Kana girl _had _jumped on her. Honor. That's all that it was; Honor for myself. And the fact that she addressed me so casually would not slide the next time.

As soon as the door closed from Mrs. Oyami's exit, someone on the opposite side of the room laughed once.

"Dude, seriously? Did you just stand up for the elf?" I glared at the younger boy. "I know that you're new here and stuff, but you should know an outcast when you see one."

"My name is not 'Dude', first of all you ignorant ningen. And if you consider her an outcast, than think that the only reason that you all are aquaintences because you were all outcasts at one point or the other. Then one person who didn't like her spoke out against her, and you all agreed because you didn't have the heart to loose a friend and disband. And as for her likeness to an elf; that just means that you clearly have no sense of individuality and cannot bring yourselves to accept things that are not of the norm... That is to you and your followers, anyway."

The bell rang and I stood up, my books held tightly in my hand.

Kana scowled as she sat across the room from me (in the far left of the class) in 1st period Bio. She flipped out her phone and sent me a message.

'_He was not our guy. He's clearly a prep. Look at him! Expensive clothes, haughty attitude, the noble one. :P_'

I rolled my eyes. ((Kana, he's holding himself with pride and honor. That's not anything that any other fuck-face has in this school. Better than whatever Onigumo and Miroku try to pass off as 'dignity and honor'. Lulz))

She giggled from across the room. Mr. Watsahashi stopped scribbling on the blackboard for a moment before continuing.

'_Sweety, you might be getting that confused with the 'haughtiness' I mentioned b4? And besides, Onigumo's my brother. You don't have to deal with him every day of your life._'

I gave her a look from across the room. ((Apparently you havent been to my house lately. Ozo has me on lockdown and Onigumos my babysitter... That is until I scare his so badly he goes running home pissing his pants!))

I quickly shut my phone off and shoved it in my pocket as Kana burst out laughing on the other side of the classroom.

Taisho sat to my right and leaned around me to see what had happened.

Mr. Watsahashi put the chalk down with a forceful crack, turning to glare at Kana.

"Does something amuse you with my discussion, Ms. Kwan?"

Kana held a hand over her mouth, trying to stiffle her giggles. "N-no, Mr. Watsahashi. I'm sorry."

He squinted his eyes at her. "And now class, back to the main topic of our new book, which is _RAPE_ and _MURDER_..."

I looked down at my desk and held my hand over my mouth, trying not to start laughing my ass off. I glanced at Kana from under my lashes to see her glaring at me. She sent me a text but I showed her my dead phone. She stuck her tongue out at me. I couldn't help but sneek a peek at Taisho who was giving me a strange look as I caught his eye.

I raised my eyebrow and turned to him as he continued to stare.

_Problem_? I mouthed, shaking my head in exasperation. His face glazed over with a stoic mask and shook his head once and went back to staring at Mr. Watsahashi. I rolled my eyes and tucked my hair behind my ear closest to him.

I heard a soft gasp from Taisho. I looked to him and quickly realized my mistake. I pulled my hair back down over my ears and clipped them down painfully, glaring at the man.

"_What, never seen long ears before_?" I growled low in my throat.

"Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Taisho! Wonderful! I see you two have decided to volunteer yourselves to go and wash my board after school, how wonderful! Now, would you two care to stand in the hallway until class is over in... Two hours?"

I grinned innocently. "No thanks, Mr. Watsahashi. I don't think that he'd like it."

Mr. Watsahashi waved her hand. "Nonsense. Mr. Taisho has yet to have the joy to do it for himself."

Taisho stiffened next to me. "With all do respect, , I would like to know what I've done."

He raised his eyebrow. "You were talking during my lecture."

I rolled my eyes. "Mr. Watsahashi? I was asking him to repeat what you just said. I yawned and couldn't hear you."

He glared at me. "Is this accurate, Mr. Taisho?"

He was still for a moment. "Yes, Mr. Watsahashi," he responded quietly.

"Fine. But if you two so much as _look _at each other again, you will both be seeing me after school." Ren went back to his lesson and I looked at Kana who was paying me no mind.

I jumped as something touched my right thigh. Running my hand over the spot, I received the piece of paper that had been slid onto my lap. Putting it on the desk I glanced at it.

'_Call me. ~Sesshomaru Taisho_' Below that was his number in elegant scrawl and a strange looking 'C' figure at the bottom that looked liked like a moon.

'Maybe. Keep me posted Kagome Higurashi .' I smiled to myself as I read the numbers and his first name. Definately a big-brand name. _Sesshomaru_. Trying to act nonchalant, I slid the folded note into my pocket and continued to stare at the whiteboard, pretending to be listening.


	4. Challenge

FOUR

Pushing myself away from my too-tiny locker for last-period gym, I sighed, almost on the edge of jubliance. I loathed gym a great majority of the time, but this was something that I was actually good at; Resistance training. While the girls and some of the running, athletic boys did pilaties and arobics, I was lifting weights and doing pull-ups.

I thought to myself about Sesshomaru as I threw my top into my locker, exchanging it for my white, torn-all-to-hell white workout shirt. Kana had said that he was in most of our classes, but she wasn't in my gym, and I wasn't sure if he was, either. I wondered if Taisho would do toning or strength. With his body, I wondered. He was slim but fit, tall yet muscular. Probably a yoga boy.

"Higurashi!" Ms. Wong yelled from the doorway as I finished sliding my shorts over my old reliable skater shoes.

"I'm almost done! Christ." I pulled my ponytail tight and jogged out into the gym.

"You need to change faster, Higurashi. Every day you're the last one out of the locker room. This is the last time. The next time you're last one out, I'll be calling your mother." She turned her back and I gave her the finger.

As she moved I froze for a second. Sesshomaru had been standing on the other side of her. I was giving Taisho the finger.

Quickly sweeping my hand behind my back, I gave him a shocked look and a quick head shake. I heard a growl and his face scruntched up. He twirled the other direction, and I couldn't help but watch his silky hair as it fluttered around him. I shook my head as a light heat spread in my thighs. Stupid white, god-like child.

"Hey Higurashi!" Someone called from behind me. I resisted the urge to attack. Kikyo and Kagura slunked up to both my arms and wound themselves around each one.

"So, seems that you and Mr. Taisho have really hit it off, huh?" Kagura sneered.

I shook her off. "Shouldn't you be off sucking your little brother's dick somewhere?" She scowled, beaten. She had been caught blowing her little brother, Hakudoshi, piss drunk at a dance.

"And shouldn't you be injecting yourself with heroin in some dark corner?" Kikyo clipped.

I smiled sweetly. "And you could be sucking _anybody's_ dick!" I pushed her off. "Now why don't you start with Onigumo's?"

"Everybody; a two minute run around the gym!" I sighed and started running. I would never sprint though. I did once in grade school and ended up making a gaping hole in the gym. But I was the fastest track runner in the school system, as you would imagine. It took me five minutes to run the mile. 12 miles an hour without breaking a sweat.

Kikyo and Kagura were leaning against the bleachers, whispering and glaring. I don't know why the bothered; they knew I always heard whatever they said. But in the gym, the pounding of feet kind of threw off my hearing, but not by much.

"Kagome is such a bitch! Who is she to think that she's better than us?" I was passing them by now.

"Because I'm not a slut," I whispered just loud enough for them to hear. I heard a snort from behind me. I couldn't really tell who it was, but I had a guess.

They hissed, effectively shut up. I ran around the gym six more times before the two minutes was up. I lapped almost everybody in the gym several times... _Except for Taisho_. He and I ran neck and neck, challenging one another. We even got in an occasional push or shove.

When we were done he leaned over a bit and whispered, "We'll finish this at a later time." I caught the small smile playing on his lips.

I gave a small yelp as something hot and sharp glided against the side of my stomach. Moving a bit of my shirt and looking at Taisho, I saw an angry red mark with hints of green glowing around it. Blood dripped. Sesshomaru's fingers had long claws, and were fading from green to a normal peachy color.

Quickly rubbing the wound to stop it's irritating burn, I caught up with him and pinched his arm with the tips of my own claws, drawing blood. He stiffened.

"_Asswipe_." He glared at me, and I saw the whites of his eyes almost bleeding red. "_Don't fuck with me, and nothing bad will happen, kay_?" I smiled and moved away, joining the group of teens huddled around Ms. Wong, splitting us into teams for pickleball (a game similar to tennis, but with small paddles, like ping-pong. Ball similar to a whiffle-ball).

Hojo and I were pinned against Sango and Miroku. We all smiled at each other and bumped fists. Taisho didn't have to play because it was his first day. I felt his eyes on me.

"May the best players win," Miroku announced, and we set to our seperate sides of the court, paddles in hand.

"You may start... NOW!" I threw the ball up and served, bumping it high up. The games continued until Kikyo hit Jakotsu in the back of the head with a paddle for missing a serve, knocking him out.

I sighed and shook my head as I put the paddle away and went to go change. When Ms. Wong let Kikyo in to change, I was, of course, the last one. I watched her as she passed my locker.

"What are you looking at, elf?"

"Some clay-hearted whore, apparently," I clipped as I let my shirt slide over my head.

"So, how's that whole looking-for-my-daddy buisness treating you?"

I growled. "Fuck you, Kikyo. At least I have a mom, and I treat my sibilings like human beings. And how's the whole condemned-to-a-nurse's-life treating you? Slept with any of the patients lately?"

"No, but I fucked InuYasha yesterday." She finished putting on lipstick and popped her lips.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at her in the mirror. "So you went all the way out to NewYork just to give him some loose cooch?" I caught her flush.

I ruffled her hair and left the locker room, joining Miroku and Sango near the doors.

I smirked at the fresh red spot on Miroku's face. "After it again?" He nodded proudly. "Get any yet?" He smile faltered.

"Don't encourage him, Kagome." She looked around. "Hey, where's Shippo?"

"He, uh... 'Didn't feel well.'" Awareness came across their faces. They knew we did drugs and tried to overlook the fact. Whenever one of us got hungover or sick from something, we would say we didn't feel well.

Sango looked at her feet. "Have you taken any medicine lately?"

"... Some."

"And has Sasuke been at home lately?" Miroku asked. I sighed. "Ah."

Sango wound her arm around my shoulder and squeezed. She smiled weakly. "It'll get better. It always does." I looked up at her and smiled, rubbing her hand.

"I'll take your word for it... As always."

The bell rang and we headed out for the busses that took us to the middle school. They'd passed a rule recently that we could no longer walk to the middle school because people had been caught smoking in the woods(not Shippo and I; we're not that stupid).

So Miroku, Sango, Hojo, Onigumo and I all piled onto one specific bus (Hojo and Onigumo pretty much just followed me wherever, if they had the time to do so).

I tried to ignore the movement on the bus as Sesshomaru got on, sitting one seat in front of Sango and I.

"Hey, Miroku, do you want to head over to my house later with Sango, Kirara and Tanuki? I didn't get much homework today."

He thought it over for a second. "Will Ozo be allright with it?" I nodded. "And with brick-for-brains be there?" Again, I nodded. He smiled. "We'll be there at three."

"Oh, and InuYasha and Koga are coming home today."

Sango shook her head. "Why are those two living with you again? Doesn't it bring around the 'Artist'?"

I rolled my eyes. "That clay model won't be there as long as I'm there. And if she is, I'll just have to go play with her magic wand in the basement."

"That's still half the size of a normal house, Kagome," Hojo commented.

We laughed. "He's got a good point. But she'd still be away from me." I jerked as my cellphone rang in my pocket.

'_Hey everybody! We're all gonna get laid! Yaaaaay!... Hey everybody! We're all gonna get laid!_'

"Hello?" I blushed as Sango and Miroku suppressed their laughter.

"_Hey Gome?_"

"What's up Shippo?"

"_Is it okay if I pick up a... package... at your house today?_"

I sighed. "Shippo, the guys are coming home today and the others are coming over at three; in half an hour. It takes you twenty minutes to get to my house."

I heard his sigh, frustrated. "_Then could you just give me the package tomorrow at school?_" I growled. "_Kagome, c'mon._"

"I will keep it at my house so can pick it up tomorrow after school. _I am not bringing drugs to school, Shippo_," I whispered at the end.

"_Thanks so much, Gome! I'll see you tomorrow!_" I hung up.

"So what's up with Shippo?" Sango asked innocently.

"He's having someone drop off one of his special packages at my house. I'm holding it till tomorrow."

"Oh. What is InuYasha finds it?" I gave her a doubtful look. She knew that I always hid things that weren't supposed to be found well. She was the only one who knew where I kept them. "Oh. Right."

The bus stopped at the middle school and a few kids came on. Everyone else was on a field trip to somewhere that I hadn't gone. Sango and I giggled to each other for about five minutes until her and Miroku got off at his house, Onigumo and Hojo one stop after.


	5. Home

FIVE

After a couple more stops, it was only Taisho and I. Then it just started getting awkward after a bit.

"So, where do you get off?" I asked after a moment, leaning over the front of my seat. He turned to look at me from the window.

"Wherever you get off, apparently."

I stopped. "And why would that be?"

"InuYasha lives there, does he not?" I nodded, confused. "He's my half-brother. I am to be staying at your home, set up by your mother."

I gaped at him. "You can't be seious!" He nodded, very nonchalant.

"D-Don't you have... any other family?" His eyes tightened, shaking it a little bit.

"If I did, would that hanyou be staying at your home?"

"... What did you just call him?" I growled. "He is a person, just like you and I."

He gave a dry smile. "No; you and I are like you and I. _He _is like half of you alone, which really isn't saying much." I watched apprehensively as he raised his hand to the top of my head. I froze.

"And what are you doing?" I ducked away from him. He stopped for a moment.

"Lean forward, Ms. Higurashi."

I scowled but obeyed. "I have an actual name, you know."

"As do I." I felt a light scratching on the top of my head, and then immense relief. He had taken my headband off, releasing my ears.

"Oh, sweet beard of Zeus, that's good." I pressed them forward, leaning my forehead on the seat.

"Look at me," he said after a second. My heart accelerated a moment as I jerked my head up, covering my ears. I felt something warm on my fingers.

I stopped as I looked at him. He had turned his head to the side and moved his hair away from him.

"Your ears..." I gingerly touched the tip of it.

"What? Never seen demon ears before? You have wounded yourself." He let his hair fall back into place as the bus stopped. "This is our stop."

As we got off I stopped again. "And what do you mean, 'I've wounded myself'? I'm not an emo." He moved my hair to the side.

"You attempted to cut them off... Several times." I shook him off.

"Mind your own business." I walked briskly inside before he grabbed my wrist.

"Do not disregard what I say as simple dirt on your shoulder. My words carry weight that would be wise to you to listen and think them over." He pushed me to the door. "Now take me to the half-breed."

I glared at him, but led him up the shrine stairs. It had been left in my Grandfather's will for us to have it. We hired people to take care of it. It was spacious and it was a good source of income for tours. I odn't exactly know why, but mom insisted that we keep it. If she willed it to me, I would have the land sold.

I looked back at Sesshomaru to see his nose wrinkled.

"I smell a wolf."

I laughed. "Then that's probably Kouga, or maybe me. He lives here, too. Mom thinks of this place as a correctional facility for the young and mislead demon." Sesshomaru snorted.

"Interesting way of putting it." I shrugged.

"Momma, I'm home!" I called as I pulled back the door and stepped inside, removing my shoes on the mat.

"Welcome home, dear... Oh, and who's this?" she asked with interest as she rounded the corner, eyeing Sesshomaru suspiciously.

"Apparently this is someone who's putting up residence here."

"Oh! So you're InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru?"

As if on cue, InuYasha came into the kitchen, hearing his name. "Did I do something wrong?" He looked to Ozo.

"No. Your brother is here." She gestured to the body standing next to mine.

"Keh! Are you fucking kidding me! That icicle is staying here?" Ozo squinted, nodding her head. "But why?"

She stood up straight. "Because Sesshomaru didn't have a place to stay, and he being your only family available, I kept close contact with him. Even though he is of legal age to own property, the bank's having trouble depositing his money. So, I offered for him to stay here with us for a while until the bank can make the transaction so he can pay his taxes."

"No, no way in hell is that prick staying here." InuYasha said it like he got the final word. Ozo didn't comply.

"InuYasha, this is my home, and it is my choosing who I want to stay here and who I don't. And I choose to let Sesshomaru stay with us for a while. I'm not letting your only kin out on the street to freeze their bejeebers off while I have a place for them to stay." She crossed her arms, settling the matter.

InuYasha left the room grumbling. He knew that Ozo wouldn't waver. Even though she was a kind soul, she was tougher that a lot of people gave her credit for.

There was a swirl of dust and air as Koga appeared in front of me, looking ecstatic. "Kagome! I thought you were home!" He grabbed me up in a bone-crushing hug.

"K-Kouga! You fucktard, I can't breathe!" He dropped me immediately.

"So, how's my woman been while I was in the states. Did you miss me?" He ran a clawed hand through my hair, but I swatted him away laughing.

"I missed you horribly, Kouga. I thought that I would have to resort to Onigumo if you didn't come home soon!" I loved teasing him. I knew it was a little cruel, seeing as he was head-over-heels for me.

A cocky grin danced across his face. "As long as my heart is beating, you will never have to let your wonderful eyes grace his presence." He bowed regally.

I laughed once, dry with humor. "Yeah, well you're a bit late for that. Mom's trying to get him to be my babysitter again." I held onto his shoulder and dragged him out of the kitchen and into the living room to sit down and talk.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Ozo called.

I gave her an innocent smile. "I think that you and Mr. Taisho have some catching-up to do, so I'll just leave you two to go at it."

Kouga sat down on the far side of the couch, giving me room to lay down. I flopped down. laying my head on his lap.

"So, what's been going on with Onigumo lately?" He let his nails drag on the top of my head, emmiting a purr from me.

"He won't leave me alone whenever I'm out. Ozo has him following me around. He doesn't let me out of his sight until I send him home pissing himself."

Kouga sighed. "I don't know when your mom will see that he's just a creep that can only get some from a clay pot of his younger sister. And after him being caught red-handed with her, I find it amazing that your mom would even let him within a 100-mile radius of her, you, or any of us, for that matter."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's a curious thought. She thinks that he's a good little boy that was just tricked by some of his friends. I don't get it, either."

"I guess I can't really blame her, though," he muttered. I gave him a quizzical look. "Honestly? I don't think that she _should _trust you. How many times did InuYasha and I have to carry you home because you were passed out drunk? Or when Sasuke had to drive around town for hours before he found you high as a kite inside the mill? As much as I think that having Onigumo babysit you sucks and is a bad idea on Ozo's part, I think that you do need someone to watch over you just for your own good."

I tried to glare up at him, but just really find the heart to do it. He did mean well, even if it really didn't sound right to me.

He sighed. "I can talk to her about seeing if I could... look after you, if you want to put it that way. Hey, don't give me that look, I'm way better than Onigumo. Not trying to be conceited or anything." He held back a cocky smile. I smiled back.

Kouga was just the kind of person that you could never really stay mad at for any amount of time. He was just thinking of my wellbeing, and I did try to appreciate it.

"Thanks Kouga... That really means a lot to me." His eyes softened as he looked down at me.

"Don't mention it, little onna." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

We sat there for a little while in a close, comftorable silence before I turned over and started dozing in his lap. I knew that he was on his way to sleep, too, from how relaxed and slow his breathing was becoming.

Nuzzling into his stomach, I fell into a warm and fuzzy sleep.


	6. Plot

SIX

"Kagome?" someone whispered in my ear.

"Hm?" I pressed myself closer to the breathing warmth. "Five more minutes."

"Gome, the guys are here. Wake up."

I growled, then started at the smell of strong and sudden arousal. I jerked up and looked at Kouga.

"Kouga! What the hell?"

He flushed "It was the... It was the growl! You were sitting so close and then it just kind of, erm, surprised."

My jaw dropped as I watched Miroku purr in the doorway, rubbing one of his thighs.

"You need another nap, Kagome?" I smiled as Sango's hand appeared from the corner, slapping Miroku with a resounding noise.

"Thanks, Sango."

My eyes widened as I held back a pleasurable sound with a yelp. I twisted to gawk at Kouga as he pulled my tail out of my jeans with a hazed look in his eyes.

"H-hentai!" I punched his head, sending him face-first into the floor, shuddering the foundation of the house.

I stormed out of the room, throwing my tail over my shoulder.

"That damn wolf can get so annoying," I muttered to Sango as I pulled her, Miroku in tow, outside to where Tanuki waited.

"L-Lady Kagome, is it alright if I-?"

I held up my hand to the raccoon-dog. "Tanuki, I was Lady many years ago. And you know that as long as you are in this shrine, you are welcome to return to your natural form." I gave him a warm smile.

There was a pop and a loud puff of smoke, and the dark pudgy boy quickly turned into a large raccoon-demon-dog, roughly the size of a great dane. I giggled as he stretched his long striped tail, then flopped down on the ground, relieved and relaxed.

"Thank you so much, La-... Um, er, Kagome..." I scrathed his ears and he made a content rumbling noise.

"No problem, Tanuki." I flicked my tail off of my shoulder; it was tickling my ear too much.

I rolled my eyes as Sesshomaru's alert form suddenly appeared in the doorway, his golden ember eyes flashing around, looking for the source of whatever had startled him.

"The hell is he doing here?" Miroku asked quietly. Sesshomaru's eyes found mine and I rolled my head back, dragging my friends away as I waved off the demon.

"Don't mind him. C'mon, you guys want to go over to the park?"

"Well, Kagome," Miroku said, "I actually would prefer to stay here, if you don't mind?" He shot me a look saying that he had a reason, so I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I twisted one of my snake bite studs, wincing. Demon skin hated piercings. They always tried to heal.

"Why don't we go into the basement, just in case a certain statue decides to show up," Sango teased. I looked down at the bottom of the shrine's stairs and laughed. Looking down the street, I could see Kikyo's shitty car about to pull up at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

I looked to Sesshomaru. "You wanna join us, fluffy?" I snickered, looking at his ridiculiously puffy tail that he had wrapped around his arm. He scowled but gave a tight nod.

"Well, then, follow us down." I looked back down the stairs and pushed the others inside as I watched Kikyo get out of her car and start heading up.

Sango giggled and I pushed her harder. "Go, go, go!" I hissed, smirking. Inuyasha stared at us from the couch.

"Your clay model's here, InuBaka!" Tanuki griped. Kikyo had tried to poison Tanuki off several different occasions. So, it wasn't hard to guess that he hated the very mention of her name.

My ear twitched as a forlorn sigh escaped him. Sure, he and Kikyo had been a thing for quite some time now, but he was always bummed out whenever she was around. She tried to make my life a living hell, but I always found my way of turning her words against her.

"Yasha, tell her that we all went to the movies or something," I snickered. "And whatever you do; _do not _mention that Sesshomaru is here."

His eyes narrowed. "And just what the hell are you planning on doing, wench?"

I winked. "You'll see, Yasha." I clicked the door shut, looking down a few stairs at the group that was staring at me with curious eyes... Except for Sesshomaru. His face was perfectly blank.

"Kagome, what're you doing?" Miroku asked. I gave him a look, and he immediately understood. "Ahhh~."

"Shh," I hissed quietly, cocky grin in place and waiting. I carefully pulled one of the wooden slits away from another and peeked out to see Kikyo settling down next to Inuyasha.

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do..."

_Sorry guys, I know it's a short and kinda boring chapter, but I can assure you that the next one will be all that you can giggle at and more!_


	7. It's a Squiwwew!

SEVEN

Sango's had had been pressed deathly tight over her face for the passed ten minutes, her trying so hard not to just start howling. Miroku's perverted smile had crawled ear to ear, and Sesshomaru's eyes were wide, a slight flush on his face.

"Lady Kagome, this plot is rather brash and innapropriate to a guest such as myself." I pressed my lips together hard, and looked him dead in the eye.

"Well, Mr. Sesshomaru, it is your decicion on whether or not you would like to participate or not." My voice wavered. "But it would add to the better impact if you did."

He glared. "This Kikyo girl has done nothing to wrong this Sesshomaru."

"Wanna beat her to it? And besides, she knows all of us. She doesn't really know you." I leaned forward, gauging his reaction. I saw something tiny glint in his eyes.

"Fine. I will assist you in pranking this 'Artist', so you call her." He sighed under his breath, but it was clearly distinguishable in the quiet little stairwell.

"So, Kagome, how shall we do this?" Miroku asked, pursing his lips.

"First, we need to get the blue contacts out of the bathroom. Miroku, can you go down and get them while we set up here?" He nodded and fled silently down the steps.

I pulled out my phone and began texting Inuyasha.

'_Inu, you want to get the model to leave?_'

His response was instant. '_What do we do._' I snickered.

'_Just act like Miroku isn't your best friend when he comes out, okay? And for the love of God, play along. ;) _'

'_... I don't like where this is going, Kags. But I'll go on with it :w_'

"Inu, who're you texting?" I heard Kikyo ask from the living room.

"Oh, just Shippo. He's sick."

"Oh."

I turned around and whatched with a grimace as Miroku carefully put the brown contacts on over his purples. Contacts hurt like hell on a demon's sensitive eyes.

"What about his hair?" Sango whispered.

I looked at him. "Can you handle that with your concealment?" He gave a curt nod. "Okay. Now, Roku, can I see the smile of a happy demon?" I beamed at him in the dark, showing off my impressive canines.

A huge, joyous smile overtook his face and I leaned back, trying to take him in. His lips were open just a bit to reveal brilliant ultra white teeth.

Sesshomaru and I both flushed as the smell of arousal began beating into the room.

"Well, we should get this going, shouldn't we?" He nodded and his hair seemed to jump into his skull until it was a long, shaggy brown. I flushed harder as Sango's arousal peaked. I tried to ignore the bright flash of red that rimmed Sesshomaru's eyes. I shifted on the stairs, peeking out of the small crack in the door to see Kikyo beginning to lean into Inuyasha's face.

I pushed the door open and motioned for Miroku to run out, also wafting the smell out of the room as I did so. I bit my lip as Inuyasha's back straightened. I pressed record on the camera and gave him a thumbs-up.

"_**I~nu~!**_" Sesshomaru cried as he leaped into the living room.

"Miro!" he stuttered, stairing at his elder brother with widened eyes. I clamped my hand over my mouth as his long fingers shoved Kikyo away from Inuyasha and onto the ground. He threw himself on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Inu, why didn't you call me yesterday?"

He blinked hard, his mouth gaping. He glanced back at me and I rolled my wrist, telling him to continue.

"Miro, I-I was busy! I told you, I was in the states."

Kikyo had recovered and was now staring at the older man sitting on Inu's lap, beaming up at him with the gayest look on his face.

"I-Inuyasha! Wh-who is this man?"

Miroku glared at her. "I'm Inu-baby's best friend in the world! He's mine!" He pulled Inuyasha down closer. He batted his eyelashes, and I knew that the contacts would come out soon.

Kikyo shrieked and slapped Inuyasha with what looked like all of her might and ran out of the house.

I turned around to make sure that Sesshomaru had left the room with the second recorder and smiled when only Sango's eyes met mine.

"C'mon, let's go make sure that her ride's disable." Sango giggled and followed me out of the house, followed by Miroku and Inuyasha. I looked at Sesshomaru, hidden behind a bush with an evil smirk on his face.

"You got it?" I whispered, leaning around him to look down the stairs at Kikyo entering her car. She stopped dead in her tracks and screamed. She ran out of the car and looked in at the pile of slaughtered squirrels.

"Good job, Sesshy. Good job." I patted him on the back and laid my head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment. "Good job."

_Hey, guys! So sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I'll be trying to get in a new chapter tomorrow. Thank you guys so much for following. Don't forget to review! :D_


	8. Closeness

8

I held the intruder by the throat, shaking the foundation of the entire house hard enough to probably alert everyone to my own personal problem.

"I told you once, Hidan, I won't tell you again. I got Goro his money the end of last week, and if you don't get off of my property in approximately 60 seconds, I am going to throw you down those steps, and you'd better fucking _pray _that it kills you."

The drug dealer coughed and jumped back as I let him go, straightening his collar before trying to escape with whatever dignity he had left.

Sighing, I checked my cell phone to see it was 1AM.

"Fuck," I muttered. "I'll never get back to sleep before Kouga wakes me up." Turning back around to go inside, a warm and solid body blocked my path. I cranned my neck to see a very grumpy and very tired older demon.

"I suggest you get back to bed, Fluffy. I am in no mood for your wise sayings." I pushed his shoulder and attempted to squeeze into the door, but he shut it swiftly and silently.

"If you wake this Sesshomaru again with your antics, your body will be searching for your head in a ditch somewhere in Africa, wolf."

I punched him in the arm, refusing to meet his gaze. "You think _I _want to be up dealing with a drug lord's thugs at one o'clock in the fucking morning, Sesshomaru? Gotta tell you, it's not exactly my piece of steak."

He growled. "And why are you dealing with the thugs of a drug lord in the smallest hours of the morning, if I may so ask?"

I looked up at him, glowering. "Take a guess."

"I have no humor for guessing. Wake me again and you will be dismembered." He pushed me back with enough force for me to land on my ass as he went inside, roughly closing the door behind him.

My piercing eyes did no good on the closed door as they slowly filled with tears and my lip trembled. Giving up, I buried my face in my arms and began crying softly; alone and cold in the shrine's empty lot. Why did life have to suck so badly?

My long, narrow ears twitched continuously, bothering me enough to wake me from my lovely wet dream of a certain wolfette demon. Checking my alarm clock, it smirked at me deviously as the bright numbers showed 1:07am.

I growled and listened for whatever was waking me up. A bit of a distance away, I heard crying outside. Sighing, I shoved off my blankets and winced as the door at the end of the hallway was shut loudly. Sesshomaru did something now, I thought.

Thumping outside, I tried to locate the crying. After a few minutes, I saw Kagome huddled in the middle of the grounds, weeping quietly.

"Kagome?" I whispered, my heavy eyes not fully open. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

She began trembling as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to my chest. I discreetly smelled the area, my vision blurring more at the heavy smell of pot, bodily waste, and tribal demon.

"Hidan came again?" I mumbled into her raven tresses. She nodded and leaned into me, her cries now rocking her body.

"K-Kouga, they won't leave me alone. I payed them, and I can't keep paying for Shippo. It's draining me of all my money and I can't take any from mom." She shook her head. "And Shippo's on it so hard, I couldn't bear to make him go through any more pain because I can't make his drug payments."

Closing my eyes, I rubbed soothing circles around her back. "Kagome, lovely, this has to stop. You can't keep doing this shit. It's hurting everybody, and you're taking the brunt of it. I'll talk to Shippo-"

"NO!" She screamed. I winced. "No. He's so young, and he's too dependant on it. He'll shrug you off and hate me for telling you to try to talk him out."

I growled. I hated Kagome's pain, and she wouldn't let anybody help. "Kags, just let me help you. I'm on your side, we all are."

"Not Sesshomaru," she muttered, malice slipping into her voice.

I laughed lightly. "Kagome, Sesshomaru doesn't like anybody. If anything, you're his favorite person. You woke him up in the middle of the night and he didn't slaughter you without a second thought! And besides, you're really expecting good graces from royalty?" She sniffled and shrugged.

"I dunno, at least some manners or somethin'."

Holding my face close to hers, I licked away the salty tears. She giggled. "Kagome, we're a pack. We're two of some of the last remaining wolf demons around, that I know of, anyway. I will always be here for you, no matter what. Never doubt that." I pushed us closer, leaning my chin on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Kouga." She held me back and took a deep, claming breath.

I pulled away. "You okay?" She shook her head, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"No, but I'll be fine. Just kind of got emotional over all this bullshit's all."

I smiled warmly at her. "C'mon, let's get you up to bed now." She nodded eagerly. We stood up and made our way back to the house, met by a very agitated mother.

"What were you two doing out there?" She looked us over and realized her daughter's state of puffy-eyedness.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"She's fine," I said quickly.

"What happened?" She said supiciously.

"She had a nightmare and needed to be alone for a bit, and she woke me up when she went outside." Thinking on my feet was one of my more redeeming quailties.

Kagome's mother shook her head. "Just get to bed, you two."

Kagome clutched to my shoulder. "Can I sleep with Kouga, momma? Just for tonight?" I looked at her, shocked. She hadn't asked to sleep with me in years.

Ozo smiled tenderly at her daughter. "Of course, Gome. Just go. You guys have school tomorrow." She brought Kagome close to her, running a hand through her hair.

"Night, Mom," I said, pulling Kagome upstairs to my disheviled bed.

"Thanks, Kouga," she whispered and she tucked her head under my chin, curling up against my side.

"No problem, Kags."

_Woot! Finally got a few chapters in within a week! I am ON a roll. This chapter's just kind of an inside view of Kouga and Kagome's relationship, and, yes, a bit of a filler. I'll try to update again soon. Thanks for reading, to forget to favorite and review! Later! :D_


	9. Plants

9

I threw my bag over my shoulder as I loaded bus, as well as the other handful of incogneto demons.

Nodding to Sho, the bus driver, I took my seat next to Sango and we took off in the other direction to school.

"So, how're you?" Miroku piped, leaning over the seats.

I shrugged. "Had better days, gotta be honest." Sango gave me a sympathetic look and pushed my shoulder.

"Well, todays a new day, Kagome. Just gotta look on the brighter side of things." She beamed at me and I winced. She was always so optimistic and I envied her for it.

"So, how's it all been going with the new... _tenant_?" Shippo asked from a seat in front of me, eyeing the white-haired demon.

"Hey, Shippo! I didn't know that you were here today. Thought you were still sick." He shook his head and waited for an answer.

"Well, he fussed at me last night for waking him up because_ Hidan paid me a visit_," I annunciated carefully, glaring at the tiny kitsune.

He ducked his head. "Sorry, Gome."

"Shippo, I can't keep paying for you. I don't have enough resources."

He squinted his eyes. "Kagome, you have enough money to support the whole Russian army, and you can't afford a few-"

"Shippo, the shit you're buying is just as expensive as the Russian army! You need to go easy!" I glanced at Sango who was turned around, dutifully talking to Miroku.

"Kagome, c'mon," he said, lightly laughing. "I'm not asking for you to buy everything _for _me, just to hold it at your house-"

"No, you're not! Shippo, Hidan came to _my house _looking for _my money _for _your drugs_. They're getting aggressive, and your merchandise is sucking me fucking dry. I cannot afford to keep this up. If you don't start meeting them at designated places, I swear to god I will have them start coming to your house. There's nothing more that I can do for you, Shippo. I'm sorry." I took a deep breath before I broke off his hurt gaze.

"I'm sorry, Shippo, but I'm not doing it for you anymore. I'm quitting myself, and that shit's not good for you. You're still growing, moreso than I am. I've been doing this for years, and it's tiem to stop, okay?" He nodded his head slowly, sniffling a bit.

"I'm sorry if I was an inconvenience to you." He turned around with his head held low, and the guilty was quickly pulling at the edges of my mind. I shook them off, knowing that I was doing the right thing for Shippo. He sniffled again.

I bit my lower lips as I entered my Ancient Histories class, seeing Kikyo pouting in a corner, whispering harshly into Kagura's ear. Apparently, the stain of squirrel blood didn't come out as easy as she thought.

"Higurashi!" She squalled as she saw me walk into the classroom. "Get over here!"

I snorted and gave her the finger, twisting into my seat And throwing my back roughly on the plasticy-wooden desks.

My instincts bit at me as I heard her approaching me from the back, so I stiffened and turned, glaring at the clay woman.

"What the fuck do you want, Kikyo?"

She pulled her hand from behind her back, revealing to me a piece of yellow paper. "I want you to pay for the new seats I need to get in my car."

I glanced over it and waved her off. "Yeah, sure. Keep dreaming, Le Artist."

Her hiss chilled my blood. "Listen up, elf, if you don't pay for this with your money, you'll pay for it in blood."

I flicked her nose, recieving a welcome yelp from her. "First of all, you threaten me again and I will make sure, at some point in time, that is will be your last. Second of all, how the fuck do you even think that it's me? I was in the basement with Sango, Miroku and Tanuki all afternoon. If you don't believe me, than I can show you video footage. You've got nothing on me."

She bristled up and swiftly left, the paper glowing purple in her tiny fist. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics.

"Hey, Higurashi!" I sighed and turned back around to see Hojo jogging down the hallway, waving like a madman.

He stopped in front of my desk, panting. "Hey, I got some of those plants that you wanted." He reached into a large box, pulling out evidence.

I smiled warmly. "Thanks, Hojo. Is it okay if I pay you tomorrow? I'm a bit short today." He nodded, eager to serve.

"Of course!"

"By, the way, how much did you want?"

"10000 yen would be fine."

My eyebrows shot up. "Hojo, are you sure? That's not much at all, I could actually give you that right now."

He shook his head. "That's all that I ask, Higurashi." I pulled out my wallet and handed him the 10000, and he set the box down and left.

"Thanks again, Hojo!" I called, flipping through the plants and the descriptions to make sure everything was there.

"So, ah, whatcha got there, Kagome?" Kagura asked, swaying her hips as she approached.

"New plants for my mother's garden."

She snickered. "Oh really? In the middle of winter?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Kagura, we have plants inside the house, too."

Smiling, she raised her head and howled. "One with the pack!"

I blew air at her. "Easy as the wind." A few people turned around to stare at Kagura, howling like a mut in heat.

"Ms. Jorogumo, is there something the matter?" A male voice asked from beside me. I smiled up at Kouga.

She stopped immediately. "N-no, Proffessor Doshi." She ducked her head and quickly went back to her seat. Having a family member as a substitute-teacher had its advantages. Oh, what the hell, I bent that shit in every which way!

"Ms. Higurashi, would you care to take a seat as well?" Kouga asked, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Kouga, go sit down yourself," I giggled, pushing him away.

Hey, guys! So sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, yadda yadda yadda, bullshit excuses, you don't care. And to whomever is my first reviewer, I am so sorry, but I'm having a bit of trouble with the site and cannot view your comment AS OF RIGHT NOW. I'm working with the lovely email people to resolve my silly problem. Thanks so much for reading, I do not own InuYasha, review (I WILL READ IT SOON) and follow! Thank you for tollerating a teenager's pace!


	10. Yolanda Be Cool

**Big thanks to:

sesshybabe123 (My very first reviewer! :D)

Yohanzzon

AgentDoubleONight

10 Yolanda Be Cool

My eyes creaked open at yet another unholy hour of the morning to several heavy, heavy scent, nearly pinning me to the bed.

"That stupid wolf, are you kidding me," I muttered, my knuckles twitching.

My eyes bled red for two different reasons as I sat up and got closer to the sounds and noises.

Opening to door to the older wolf's room, I bit myself to keep my beast in check. The hard, heavy smells of arousal, alcohol, confusion and lust beat at me.

I flipped on the lights to see an inebriated Kagome, thrown up against the wall with an equally drunk yet 100x's as aroused Kouga pressing upto her body, lifting her shirt and licking her neck.

"_WOLF!_" I yelled, trying to let some of my beast's rage filter.

Kouga whirled around, promply dropping Kagome on her butt.

"_What the fuck are you doing here_?" he growled, low in his throat. The alcohol had unleashed his beast, and the only way to stop was probably kill him. The inner beast within any demon was a force to be reconned with, letalone one in mating mode.

I glanced at Kagome, a rumpled pink half-shirt and blue short-shorts. A tiara of glitter adorned her long, long ponytail, now rested messily on her outstretched tail. She looked at me, confused with small tinges of lust floating through her innocent, dark-brown eyes. I had never seen her without her makeup on, and she was quite the natural beauty.

"_DOG!_" Kouga snarled.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" I snapped back. "It's one o'clock in the morning, and you two are drunk as all hell."

I attempted to move past Kouga to gather Kagome, but he blocked me. "_Mine._" I narrowed my eyes and looked again to Kagome, seated against the wall and watching the display with a dull look.

"S'ssh'mru?" she mumbled. "What's you doin' here?" My beast growled, demanding to fight for the horny female.

My eyes flickered between the two again. "Kagome?"

"Hmmmmmmnn?"

"Would everything be okay if I left?"

"_YES!_" Kouga hissed. Kagome looked at him for a second, and her expression turned into a drunken trust.

"Yea, I fink so."

I shook me head and back out slowly. "Fine. But Kouga, I swear, if you wake me up with whatever sounds you're going to make again, it will be your last." He sneered as I shut the door.

***LEMONY GOODNESS UP IN HEYA!

Kouga turned back to me, a hungry, primal look. Not the Kouga I was used to, but one that I had seen before.

"Kouga, 're you 'kay?" He nodded slowly as he picked me up at the waist again, wrapping my legs around his hips.

He pressed me onto the wall again, now with more force as he slowly grinded against me. His teeth nipped at my neck, licking away the tiny bit of blood he drew.

His claws grew longer as one hand dropped my leg and reached between my legs, slowly ripping a hole to gain... well, enterance to ME.

My hazy mind began to clear as Kouga's advances got more and more agressive.

"Kouga? Kouga, no, wait a sec," I whispered, not wanting to alert anybody to my embarrassing state.

"Shh, Gome. It's all gonna be just fine," he ground out. My head cleared more as I recognized the underlying tone of his voice.

My eyes got wider as I heard him unzipping his pants.

"Wait, Kouga-!" His lips quickly crushed mine, silencing me with his scotch-flavored tongue. I couldn't help but suck at it at the pleasurable taste. He picked me up and set me one the edge of his bed.

I regretted it for just a moment as he groaned into my mouth, but everything stopped when his hands found my tiny little bud.

"Guh..." Kouga smirked around his tongue as he continued to work on me. I writhed at the shockingly stimulating feelings that the tiny nerve endings shot out around me.

He pressed his thumb on it, causing my entire body to jolt.

Kouga's heated eyes searched mine as his pulled his face away for a moment. "Do you like that, Ka-go-me?"

I nodded my head quickly and threw my head back, allowing my hair to fall with it. "God, Kouga, it...Uhn!" I tightened my legs and scruntched up a bit as he found a sweet spot.

"_Fuck_," I whined.

He chuckled, playing with the spot. I cried out and began shaking and twitching. "Right here, baby? Is this the right spot?" I whimpered, my hand grasping onto my right breast and kneading it slowly.

Swatting my hand away, he replaced it with his. "This what you want?"

"Mnuh..." I reached around his neck, pulling his mouth to my throat.

My thighs began twitching as Kouga's fingers worked faster and faster, his pinky teasing just below my bud.

"Fuck, Kouga," I moaned, rolling my hips. He brought his mouth back up to mine, his tongue dominating my mouth.

Then slowly, he pulled away. His mouth left me, his hands, his body heat. I opened my eyes to see his fingers going to my shorts, as he began to undress me.

When his hands reached for my tiny shirt, I held them in place for a moment, nervous.

"Kagome?" Kouga's nose nuzzled into my cheek for a second. "What's wrong?" He licked my jawline, nibbling on my earlobe.

I whimpered. "Gome?" His hand traced my right side, making me shiver.

"I..." He gently pushed the side of my face with his, encouraging me. "Fine. I don't want you to think that I'm... tiny." I was a B-cup on a bad day, and it always bothered me.

He gave a breathy sigh into me. "Gome, I've got no huge tit fetish. Besides, do you think that your tit size would bother me?"

"Well..." I pulled at the collar of my tank-top, looking down my shirt. "But do you think that they're tiny?" It was hard to administer any kind of conversation while his hands were still working on me.

He chuckled throatily. "Course not, Kags. You're perfect." I low, dominating growl vibrated through the room, awakening my conscience.

"_KOUGA!_" I suddenly screamed, pushing him off me with a tremendous force. "What the FUCK?"

I flipped my hair out of my face as I hurriedly righted my clothes.

He groaned from the corner of the room, slowly pushing himself up, grasping his head. "Uhhg. Oooow. Dammit, Kagome."

"Kouga, what the fuck where you doing?" I hissed, realizing the quiet house and the late hour. My eyes blinked hardly as I spaced out a moment. "Sesshomaru saw us... Oh fuck, oh fuck!" I groaned quietly, dashing out of the room and house as fast as only a demon could.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried, quickly following my trail. "Kagome, wait a second!"

I turned on him, grasping his throat. "I trusted you, Kouga," I whispered, tears streaming down my face. "I was drunk and you took advantage of me. I thought that I knew you better, wolf." I shoved him back. "Apparently not."

As Kouga sat on the ground, stunned and shot down, I took off down the shrine steps and into the streets. I had to be alone tonight, even if it meant sleeping on the park benches... Again.

Sighing as I flopped down on the old wood, I let my eyes wander to the skies to watch the inpersiptably moving stars.

Just as I was beginning to doze off, a silver-haired figure loomed over me.

"I do believe that you owe us some money."

HEY GUISSE! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG-TITTY-TIME! But I'm back now and should be updating more reguarly. And yes, the citrus cliffy


	11. SORRY!

UPDATE!

Guys, I am so so so so SOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in so long! And no, this is not an update, this is a pity page.

I have currently lost my jump drive that had all of my writing on it, and I was already sporadically updating because my laptop sucks lemons. I have also been out of school for over a week (I've been incredibly sick, I was in the ER on Saturday), which is where my jump drive is currently being an illusive little kitty.

I am not asking pity, just that you stay with me through my times of hardship and frustration! All who do will get virtual cookies, and plenty of praise though I cannot promise more.

Again, apologies of my strongest sniveling powers, but please stick with me here.

~~Sincerely, Alucards-baby-sister 3 3 3 3 :D


End file.
